Охота На Суккуба
by SpilerCaer
Summary: Dante/Lady, PWP, метод охоты на суккуба


**Охота на суккуба**

Негромко прозвенели колокольчики над дверью, и Данте неохотно открыл глаза.

- Заплатили? - сразу перешёл он к делу.

- А где "добрый день" и "как дела"? - недовольно отозвалась девушка, упав в кресло и тяжело вздохнув.

- Сначала деньги давай, а потом и поздороваюсь, - отрезал полудемон, выжидающе глядя на охотницу за демонами.

- Держи. - Леди бросила ему сверкающую монету.

- Одна монета? - возмутился Данте.

- Ты разнёс поместье мэра. Остальное - на ремонт исторического памятника архитектуры.

Сын Спарды умно промолчал, да и смысла не было махать кулаками и доказывать, что поместье не он разнёс, а само оно, случайно.

- Но не только же это осталось от суммы! - Он подкинул монету в руке.

- И минус долг. Или ты не собираешься мне его возвращать? - невозмутимо напомнила Леди, откинув со лба тёмные пряди. - Угости хоть выпивкой.

- Обойдёшься. Купи на свои деньги, - буркнул Данте, накрыв лицо журналом.

- Не спать! - резко велела гостья. - Есть дело.

- Да какое ещё дело? Ну тебя! Опять мне ничего не обломится, а пахать придётся за семерых! - из-под разворота журнала проворчал полукровка.

- То есть, пусть суккуб разгуливает себе по городу?

- А что с суккуба взять? Очарует кого-нибудь - и все дела.

- Этот хищный какой-то. Убивает всех, кого соблазняет.

- Что? Правда, что ли? - заинтересовался Данте и снял журнал с лица. Это...

Он с изумлением смотрел на девушку, положившую пистолеты на бильярдный стол и взявшуюся за сапоги. После сапог она медленно подняла руки к единственной пуговице, удерживавшей белую рубашку в приличном состоянии. Относительно.

- Что ты делаешь? - пробормотал опешивший охотник на демонов.

Он не мог сказать, что эта картина ему не нравится, но... Чтобы Леди? Вот так запросто? В голове не укладывалось!

Рубашка распахнулась, открыв весьма соблазнительную грудь, а разноцветные глаза Мэри лукаво сверкали.

- Подманиваю суккуба... Способ-то один.

Белая ткань соскользнула с изящных плеч и осела горкой на полу. Тонкие пальцы на секунду задержались на пряжке ремня, а потом ремень вместе с шортами последовал примеру рубашки.

Данте сглотнул, разглядывая девушку. Он честно пытался не смотреть на неё, но почему-то не получалось.

- Ты... ты думаешь, что... что суккуб...

- Заткнись, - с улыбкой посоветовала Леди, приближаясь к нему. Её грудь мягко покачивалась в такт шагам, и Данте, словно зачарованный, не мог отвести глаз от волнующих полушарий. Затем внезапно он понял, что смотрит в разноцветные глаза девушки, оказавшиеся прямо перед ним. Это Леди наклонилась над креслом, оперевшись рукой о подлокотник. Её колено прикоснулось к его бедру.

- Ну и чего ты ждёшь? - прошептала она, скользнув губами по щеке Данте.

- Я сплю, - пробормотал он, закрыв глаза. Но сразу же открыл их, потому что хлёсткая пощёчина обожгла скулу.

- Какой, к чёрту, сон? - возмущённо воскликнула Леди, усевшись у него на коленях.

В ярости она была ослепительна. Даже шрам на переносице её не портил. И Данте безотчётно протянул руку, пальцами скользнул по нежной шее, чуть нажал, заставляя её наклониться, и поцеловал, вдохнув клубничный аромат, исходивший от губ Леди. Другая рука уже блуждала по груди девушки, повторяя очертания и обводя напряжённые выпуклые вершинки.

- А суккуб... подманится? - задыхаясь, уточнил он охрипшим голосом.

- Чёрт его знает... - столь же неровно ответила девушка, сжав его плечи и чуть выгнувшись, когда он слегка сжал двумя пальцами возбуждённый сосок.

- А если нет? - Данте поймал вершинку груди губами.

- Тогда я просто... ах... тебя пристрелю, - пообещала Леди, содрогнувшись всем телом.

Полудемон ничего не ответил на угрозу, а, может, просто не услышал, легонько прикусив тугой сосок зубами. Женщина в его руках отозвалась глухим стоном, её рука прикоснулась к беловолосой голове, пальцы заблудились в длинноватых прядях. Другой рукой она нетерпеливо сражалась с пряжкой ремня полукровки.

Данте усмехнулся, положил ладони на талию девушки и в мгновение ока развернул её: теперь она сидела у него на коленях, опираясь спиной о грудь полудемона.

Его пальцы скользнули меж разведённых бёдер Леди, играя с её телом. Зажмурившись, она откинула голову ему на плечо, а он смело провёл губами по изгибу изящной шеи, продолжая волновать все её чувства уверенными движениями пальцев, касавшихся влажной плоти.

Леди слабо застонала, когда он ускорил темп, и попыталась сжать бёдра, но ей мешали его ноги. Потом её голова заметалась на его плече, тело судорожно дёрнулось, а ногти впились в подлокотники кресла, но Данте и не подумал остановиться, продолжая сладкую пытку. Леди забилась от острого наслаждения, поймала его запястье и сжала до боли, шумно переводя дыхание.

- Убью... - с трудом выдавила она.

- Позже...

Щёлкнула пряжка ремня.

- Что ты...

Через мгновение Данте приподнял девушку и опустил на собственную возбуждённую плоть, почувствовав округлые упругие ягодицы на своём теле так отчётливо, что даже вздрогнул от остроты ощущений. Руки сами по себе заскользили вверх по бархатной коже, смоченной потом, накрыли груди и сжали до слабой, но чертовски приятной боли, судя по реакции девушки. На миг она задохнулась, а потом слегка приподнялась, скользя по горячему стержню, опустилась и вновь приподнялась. Медленно и размеренно, разжигая огонь. Ладони Данте хаотично блуждали по её груди, сжимая, лаская, сдавливая и торопя, но она не подчинялась. Тогда он стиснул её талию в попытке контролировать ритм, потом ухватился за бёдра. Леди помотала головой, опёрлась руками о подлокотники и стала двигаться быстрее, двигаться не только вверх и вниз, но и немного раскачиваться.

Данте тихо зарычал и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, добавил к её движениям свои, усилив натиск, дотянулся до её грудей, бешено подпрыгивавших от сильных толчков, поймал и непроизвольно мял, скользя пальцами по влажной коже, теребя напряжённые вершинки и пощипывая.

Их неровные хриплые дыхания смешались, заполняя собой помещение и сплетаясь со стонами и всхлипами; колебания тел стали резкими и быстрыми, беспорядочными и безумными.

Полудемон не выдержал и рванулся с кресла, подхватив бёдра девушки. Она опёрлась руками о стол, свалив на пол телефон и что-то ещё, прогнулась, твёрдо встав на ноги, но всё равно раскачивалась от энергичных движений Данте. Он ещё и навалился на неё, провёл руками по бёдрам, талии, вновь поймал груди, накрыл ладонями и вонзался в мягкую плоть с яростным пылом. При этом он ещё пытался себя контролировать, растягивая удовольствие.

Руки Леди подогнулись от напряжения, она грудью упала на столешницу и застонала, остро ощутив внутри себя его... Глубоко и пламенно.

На короткий миг Данте выскользнул из неё, стремительно перевернул девушку на спину и вошёл вновь резким рывком так, что Леди проехалась нагой спиной по столу, сбросив на пол журнал.

Она закинула ноги ему на плечи и скрестила их в лодыжках, решившись на "жёсткую" позу. Содрогаясь от толчков, раскинула руки в стороны, закусила губу и выгнулась, издав долгий грудной стон.

Данте, удерживая Леди за бёдра, двигался в ней, ослеплённый бурей чувственного восторга, тянул руками её тело к себе, буквально насаживая её на себя. А в ней словно проснулось второе дыхание: она с готовностью принимала его и требовала ещё.

Взорвавшись внутри неё горячим безумием, полудемон рухнул на Леди, прижав её к столу своей тяжестью и волнуя обнажённую грудь прерывистым дыханием. Впрочем, она тоже дышала с трудом и дрожала под ним.

У Данте возникло искушение принять демоническую форму, к тому же ладони девушки вновь умело и настойчиво поглаживали его.

Леди решительно толкнула его, даже не отдышавшись, поднялась со стола и опустилась на колени у кресла, чуть откинулась на мягкое сидение. Он с недоумением смотрел на неё. Она же ладонями приподняла соблазнительные груди и выразительно свела их, намекая на весьма интересное продолжение.

Данте шагнул к девушке и позволил ей сжать свою чувствительную плоть меж мягкими полушариями, качнулся к ней. Горячий быстрый язык лизнул кончик нежной части тела, выглянувшей из плена стиснутых грудей. И так повторялось каждый раз, когда Данте подавался вперёд.

В ложбинку меж белых сжатых округлостей струился пот, облегчая движение для напряжённой плоти полукровки, а сами эти округлости сладко вздрагивали. На сей раз Данте не стал сдерживаться и быстро достиг пика наслаждения. В последний момент Леди приоткрыла рот, ловя доказательство его восторга губами.

Потом всё пошло не так.

Полудемон, дрожа от накала эмоций и взбесившегося дыхания, чётко видел, что Леди откинулась на кресло, прикрыв глаза, как будто лишилась чувств. Но она... раздвоилась?

Перед ним выпрямилась девушка, в точности похожая на Леди. Она положила руку ему на грудь, словно подталкивая к столу и подсказывая, что это лишь начало. Только вот глаза у неё были одинаковые - тёмно-красные.

Прогремел выстрел.

Грудь Леди, прислонившейся к креслу, забрызгало алым, а ей на ноги свалился труп демона-суккуба.

- Какого чёрта ты не убил её раньше? - задыхаясь, спросила Мэри и попыталась смахнуть капли крови с груди, но только размазала их по коже. Она хотела встать, но ничего не вышло - ноги не держали.

- Ну да... Я не такой дурак, чтоб портить весь кайф, - обессиленно присев на край стола, пробормотал Данте и сунул Злость в кобуру. Попал попытки с третьей, ибо руки всё ещё дрожали от недавних упражнений, а голова слегка кружилась. Признаваться, что разглядел суккуба в последний момент, он не собирался.

Леди медленно поднялась, держась за кресло, неуверенно добралась до бильярдного стола, прихватила свои вещи и ушла в душевую. Вернулась она поразительно быстро, но Данте не успел и рта раскрыть, как получил пулю в лоб.

- Какого чёрта? Спятила совсем? - возмутился он, схватившись за голову.

- Я предупреждала, - пожала плечами девушка и выстрелила ещё раз.

- Чёрт! Но ведь получилось! - обиженно напомнил полудемон, бросив расплющенную пулю в корзину с мусором.

- А наплевать! - Грохнул третий выстрел.

- Да за что?

- За то, как ты поимел меня в конце, эгоистичная скотина!

- Так можно исправить... - начал полукровка, уставившись на очертания её груди под белой тканью рубашки и представляя себе вполне отчётливо...

На этот раз Леди одним выстрелом не ограничилась.


End file.
